Celos
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: NaruSasuNaru: Los celos lo estaban matando, sintió que su sangre hervía de la rabia que sentía al escuchar como los supuestos amigos de Naruto hablaban de él con notables connotaciones sexuales... ¡Querían violar a Naruto!... ¿O estaba exagerando? ... algo debía hacer...


**Celos  
**Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai

Otra mini historia de Sasuke y Naruto… como les digo, últimamente me van los fanfics minis. Espero que sea de su agrado. 

Aunque toda su vida se había dedicado a convertirse en el mejor Shinobi sin pensar en nada más que en entrenamientos, nuevas técnicas, manejo de armas y mejora de estrategias no podía dejar de lado que por sobre todo, era un ser humano. Como ninja había evolucionado bastante al grado de que ya nadie lo subestimaba y reconocían su excepcional fuerza y poder, además de que para los habitantes de la aldea escondida entre las hojas era un héroe. Sin embargo, era su desarrollo físico lo que había impresionado a propios y extraños, pues fue como ese cuento donde el patito feo se convierte en el más hermoso cisne. Se había transformado en un joven de diecisiete años que edad que llamaba la atención de hombres y mujeres por su inigualable belleza.

Su cuerpo se había forjado por las interminables horas de entrenamiento y ya no era el de un adolescente de doce años, ahora con diecisiete años de edad había crecido hasta alcanzar una altura de metro y setenta y seis centímetros que en su pubertad era de las cosas que más le preocupaba: no crecer lo suficiente. Sus largas y torneadas piernas eran fuertes y se ajustaban perfectamente al pantalón negro que solía usar para tener mayor agilidad y destreza a la hora de las misiones. Sus glúteos también sobresalían con esos pantalones, se veían firmes y redondos muy bien trabajados que probablemente serían la envidia de muchos y de muchas. Su dorso, completamente masculino con un abdomen plano pero duro y trabajado cintura estrecha y musculatura en pecho, brazos y hombros. Su rostro había adelgazado y sus facciones se habían suavizado sin perder su masculinidad. Las particulares marcas en su sus mejillas seguían donde mismo y le daban un aire de pureza e ingenuidad a pesar de ser un shinobi experimentado. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el mismo zafiro pero habían perdido la inocencia que había tenido de niño, ahora eran desafiantes, retadores, penetrantes, pero seguían siendo las ventanas de su alma. Y su cabellera, un poco más corta brillaba como los mismos rayos del sol en plena primavera.

Naruto Uzumaki había pasado de ser un chico ordinario a ser uno popular entre las chicas y los chicos teniendo incluso su propio club de fans, del cual imaginaba que su fundación era solo para jugarle una broma, pues para nada se consideraba una persona atractiva. No era consciente de lo apuesto que se había puesto con el tiempo.

Vaya que Naruto ha cambiado mucho ¿No crees Shikamaru? – preguntó Kiba mientras veían como Naruto corría alrededor del campo de entrenamiento.

Si, ha mejorado sus habilidades y su fuerza – fue la respuesta del chico sin tomarle mucha importancia.

No me refiero a eso – refutó - ¿No crees que ahora es mucho más atractivo que antes? - un tercer chico que estaba cerca de ellos escuchó la pregunta e instintivamente miró al rubio correr.

¿Tú que piensas Sasuke? – preguntó Kiba sabiendo que el Uchiha había escuchado su pregunta.

No es algo que me importe – respondió con seriedad. Sin embargo, ahora que la pregunta estaba en el aire no podía dejar de pensar que el dueño de Akamaru tenía razón.

Pues Naruto siempre ha llamado la atención – comentó Shikamaru.

Si – aseguró Kiba – pero su cuerpo ha cambiado, su rostro también… y su trasero pide a gritos atención –

¿Te gusta Naruto? – preguntó Shikamaru ante la insistencia de hablar del rubio.

Si – respondió sin pena – yo creo que es muy guapo y sexy y me imagino que pasar una noche con él sería muy… interesante - Sasuke se tensó al escuchar lo que Kiba quería hacer con Naruto.

¿Hablas en serio? – el manipulador de las sombras también estaba asombrado – Pero Naruto es virgen ¿No? –

Por eso mismo Shikamaru, imagina ser el primero en disfrutar de ese cuerpazo que tiene – su mirada hacia el rubio estaba llena de lujuria.

Era suficiente, no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando esos comentarios lascivos dirigidos a su compañero de equipo. Una cosa era pensar que ahora Naruto era muy atractivo y otra era empezar hablar de él con claras connotaciones sexuales. Nunca imaginó que la atención que provocaba el rubio en las personas fuera a causar tal impacto al grado de que quisieran tomar su virginidad. Y a todo esto ¿Cómo sabían que Naruto no había tenido relaciones sexuales antes? ¿Se lo habrían preguntado? ¿El tarado de su amigo se los había dicho?

Desde ese día, la actitud de Sasuke hacia su blondo compañero había cambiado por completo, seguía siendo reservado y apático pero ahora de alguna manera estaba más al pendiente de Naruto. A su particular manera de ser intentaba protegerlo de Kiba, intentando que éste no se quedara solo con el rubio en ningún momento, aunque después se enteró que no solo aquel desagradable sujeto estaba tras el cuerpo de Naruto, el imbécil de Sai también quería robar la inocencia del ojiazul diciendo que desde la primera vez que lo vio quería acostarse con él, hasta Gaara que no era de la aldea quería disfrutar de la inocencia de Naruto.

Cierta mañana Naruto lo había ido a buscar a su casa para invitarlo a entrenar, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si la primera que aceptaba sin peros ni quejas, el rubio se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Lo invitó a pasar a su casa en lo que preparaba sus cosas y después partieron rumbo al bosque para entrenar. Él siempre era la primera opción para los entrenamientos, Naruto decía que solo con él podía competir en agilidad y fuerza, pero en caso de que no aceptara buscaba a alguien más para hacerlo.

Te voy a patear el trasero – le dijo Naruto cuando se disponían a iniciar con el ejercicio. Sasuke desvió la mirada pues a pesar de que su amigo estaba frente a él al escuchar la palabra "trasero" recordó cuando Kiba se había referido a esa parte del cuerpo de Naruto.

Usuratonkachi – fue lo que dijo ante la mirada de extrañeza que el rubio le dirigía.

Llevaban cerca de cuarenta minutos entrenando y mientras que Naruto se veía fresco como una lechuga, Sasuke se mostraba perdido, desorientado, no estaba dando ni siquiera la mitad del rendimiento que solía mostrar durante el entrenamiento y para el rubio que estaba con él, eso no había pasado desapercibido.

¡Alto! – gritó - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Sasuke?

¿De qué hablas? - el otro estaba hincado a un pie respirando agitado.

De que no estás aquí – hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos - ¿No querías entrenar conmigo?

No es eso – respondió el Uchiha

¿Entonces qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada porque no estás dando el 100 por ciento - Naruto caminó hasta él y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara.

No tiene nada que ver contigo – mintió

Oh sí, claro que tiene que ver conmigo porque afecta mi entrenamiento – se quejó el otro.

Tú te empeñaste a traerme – por un momento se sintió tentado a decirlo a Naruto lo que había escuchado de sus compañeros, pero solo con la finalidad de que tuviera cuidado, él no era un chismoso.

Pues está vez no me costó trabajo traerte – sonrió socarronamente, ladeo su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

Tenía razón, solo había aceptado ir a entrenar con Naruto porque sabía que si no lo hacía el rubio encontraría a alguien más para que lo acompañara y a esas alturas no confiaba en las intenciones de nadie hacía con el rubio. Suspiró y reafirmó su buena idea de haber ido porque en ese momento Naruto se quitaba la playera y dejaba al descubierto su pecho varonil, vigoroso, masculino. Aceptó para sí mismo que los idiotas de sus amigos tenían razón, jamás imaginó que al crecer Naruto iba a ser tan… cautivador.

Suéltalo ya – insistió Naruto.

¿Eres virgen Naruto? – preguntó con seriedad sin pensarlo mucho y sin dejar de mirarlo. La sorpresa y el sonrojo en el otro no pasó inadvertido.

¿Qué? -

Te pregunté que si eres virgen – repitió, no dejaba de sentirse inquieto por su propio cuestionamiento pero no iba a demostrarlo.

¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? – Naruto no daba crédito a la pregunta tan íntima que le hacía su amigo. Nunca había hablado con Sasuke de esos temas y se sintió nervioso.

Si –

¿A qué viene tu pregunta? – solo le daba vueltas al asunto.

¿Por qué no contestas y ya? Ni que fuera cosa del otro mundo – Sasuke trató de no darle tanta importancia para que contestara.

Si, si lo soy ¿Y tú? – respondió a la defensiva.

También – le dijo desviando su mirada.

¿Y eso es lo que te tiene así de distraído?

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Sasuke se reprendía por haber hablado de aquel tema, pues ahora no sabía que decir. Ante la confesión de Naruto se preocupó mucho más de la vulnerabilidad de su amigo pero daba su actitud no sabía cómo decirle al rubio que tuviera cuidado, no sabía cómo decirle que se había convertido en el objeto de deseo de muchas personas en la aldea, hombres y mujeres por igual y que corría peligro de salir lastimado, no sabía cómo expresarle que él mismo lo observada de manera diferente.

Y vaya que lo hacía, mucho antes de haber escuchado a Kiba decir que sería "interesante" pasar una noche con Naruto, él había reflexionado sobre los cambios físicos del poseedor el kyuubi pero más que pensar sexualmente en él, se percató que sus sentimientos por el rubio eran distintos. Le costó aceptar que "el nuevo Naruto" le atraía físicamente, era guapo, tenía buen cuerpo y lucía sensual, pero le había costado mucho más aceptar que tras su regreso a Konoha, su amistad se había fortalecido más y, en su caso particular, ya no sentía solo "amistad" por Naruto. Le gustaba y mucho.

He escuchado cosas sobre ti con los idiotas de tus amigos – habló de pronto.

¿Sobre mí? ¿De qué amigos hablas? – cuestionó curioso el rubio.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai y los demás… -

Nuestros amigos – corrigió Naruto riendo

No son mis amigos, son tus amigos – refutó

Bueno, ese no es el punto ¿Qué has escuchado de mí? –

Sobre lo mucho que has cambiado –

¿De qué hablas? Yo sigo siendo el mismo –

Físicamente – aclaró el azabache.

Bueno… he crecido algunos centímetros, pero tú sigues siendo más alto que yo – renegó con fastidio.

Kiba quiere… quiere pasar una noche contigo y que pierdas tu virginidad con él – tenía que ser directo y claro con Naruto porque sabía lo despistado que era su amigo para esas cosas.

¿Kiba también? – preguntó con fastidio.

¿Cómo que también? – Sasuke fue el sorprendido.

El otro día el idiota de Sai se me insinuó - confesó Naruto provocando molestia en Sasuke – lo rechacé, le rompí el labio de un puñetazo ¿No notaste su labio el otro día?

Así que fue por eso – fue más una confirmación que un cuestionamiento y tranquilizándose de que hubieran puesto en su lugar a aquel pálido sujeto.

No pensaba que Kiba también ¿Seguro que no es una broma? –

Por lo que dijo no lo creo, Naruto –

No entiendo que está pasando, no eres la primera persona que me dice que he cambiado mi apariencia, pero vamos, todos los hemos hecho ¿Qué tiene de raro lo mío? –

Sin duda alguna su amigo era más bobo e ingenuo de lo que pensaba. No era consciente de las miradas lascivas y carnales que provocaba nada más presentarse en un lugar, no sabía del poder que tenía su cuerpo en el cuerpo y pensamiento de otras personas, no sabía lo bello que era.

¿No lo sabes? –

¿Saber qué, Sasuke? – curioseo.

Naruto… eres un joven muy atractivo – reveló su amigo – llamas mucho la atención con tu apariencia – Al escuchar eso, Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada que le provocó al instante dolor en su estómago.

¿Atractivo yo? Buena esa –

No estoy bromeando –

Sasuke, pero todos sabemos que el chico más guapo y apuesto de Konoha eres tú – comentó con tranquilidad – y ha sido así desde que eras un niño encantador.

¿De dónde sacas que yo era encantador? –

Bueno, en uno de mis encuentros con tu hermano me mostró unas fotografías de ustedes y – hizo una pausa – tenías la sonrisa más bella que he visto en mi vida.

¿Hablaste con Itachi de mí? –

Él habló de ti conmigo – corrigió – pero ese no es el punto ¿Qué han dicho sobre mí?

Naruto, quiero saber qué fue lo que hablaste con mi hermano – dijo con seriedad el azabache, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el Uchiha mayor era importante para él.

De muchas cosas – encogió los hombros

Es… es algo importante para mí – pidió. Naruto pudo ver en los ojos de su amigo que hablaba en serio, que no lo hacía para desviarse del tema.

Sin decir una palabra caminó hasta el pequeño arroyo que estaba cerca de ellos, se agachó para lavarse el rostro y echarse agua en el cabello y aminorar el calor que sentía, Sasuke lo siguió y se sentó a su lado. Esperaba escuchar esa historia en la que su hermano y el rubio eran protagonistas. El rubio se quitó los zapatos y los metió en el arroyo. No es que su conversación con Itachi fuera un secreto, pues el mayor de los Uchiha no le había prohibido contárselo a Sasuke, pero las cosas que él mismo le había dicho a Itachi eran un tanto comprometedoras. Tendría que pensar muy bien en lo que le iba a contar a Sasuke sin verse afectado, entendía que para su amigo saber cosas de su hermano era algo muy valioso.

Tú estabas con Orochimaru – empezó a relatar Naruto – yo estaba tan obsesionado con volverme fuerte para traerte de regreso que salía a entrenar en la noche sin que nadie me viera, sabía que no iban a dejar que me sobrepasara – rio con nostalgia - ¿Sabes dónde solía entrenar?

No – respondió el otro mientras ponía atención.

En el patio trasero de la familia Uchiha –

¿En mi casa? – Sasuke estaba sorprendido.

Si – giró su vista y le dedico una sonrisa – una noche sentí que alguien me observaba, así que le pedí que se mostrara y de entre las sombras salió tu hermano – Naruto ahora miraba el agua del riachuelo – no te voy a mentir, me asusté un poco, en esos momentos Itachi Uchiha podía acabar conmigo en un instante – sonrió – me preguntó que qué hacía en ese lugar, junté valor y le respondí que entrenaba, se quedó en silencio por varios minutos y yo solo lo observaba ¿Sabes qué pensé en ese instante?

¿Qué cosa? –

Que Itachi y yo podríamos ser amigos – Sasuke miró extrañado a Naruto, cuando eran niños, Naruto había hablado un par de veces con su hermano, pero no entendía porque ese pensamiento pasaba por la mente el rubio.

¿Por qué llegaste a esa conclusión? –

Porque tu hermano tenía ahí más de una hora observándome y contaba con un enorme poder capaz de destruirme pero no hizo – contestó Naruto – después de un rato me preguntó la razón por la que entrenaba y que contesté que para traerte de regreso a casa, él solo sonrió y me mostró lo que estaba dentro de una caja que llevaba en sus manos –

¿Y qué era? – preguntó Sasuke ansioso.

Fotografías – la sonrisa nostálgica de Naruto se hizo presente en su rostro nuevamente – fotografías de tu familia, me las enseñó todas y me habló de cada uno de los miembros del clan Uchiha – el azabache estaba expectante a lo que el rubio decía – pero especialmente de ti –

¿De mí? –

Tú eras su orgullo, Sasuke – declaró – tu hermano te amaba con toda su alma.

¿Por qué dices eso? –

Porque él me lo dijo – declaró el rubio – "Sasuke es la persona más importante para mí"

No quiero que hagas bromas con eso – dijo de pronto enojado Sasuke.

No es broma –

¿Por qué Itachi te revelaría algo como eso? –

Era verdad que Naruto no le estaba contando toda la historia, solo lo que no lo pusiera en riesgo. Pero con esa parte del relato Sasuke no iba a estar satisfecho, lo conocía y sabía de ante mano que no le iba a creer. Maldijo el momento en el que le había dicho que había tenido encuentros con Itachi pero ya lo había hecho, se preguntaba si no era eso una señal para que aclarar muchas cosas con su amigo.

¿Si te digo me dirás que te dijeron los chicos de mí? – preguntó Naruto.

Solo que quieren llevarte a la cama para que pierdas tu virginidad con uno de ellos – respondió molesto.

¡Qué idiotas! – en lugar de estar enojado se estaba riendo.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

Creo que más porque me consideren atractivo quieren "marcarme" porque soy virgen – Sasuke abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que le generaban las palabras de Naruto.

¿Qué dices? –

Tú también lo eres, pero intimidas más que yo – comentó – además con la cantidad de club de fans que tienes y con todas las mujeres solteras y varios hombres de la aldea babeando por ti, no creo que sigan pensando que sigues siendo puro y casto.

¿A dónde quieres llegar? –

Sasuke, lo dicen solo porque les excita quitarle la virginidad a alguien no porque piensen que soy atractivo - declaró Naruto con seriedad – mírame – pidió Naruto – mírame bien, no tengo nada especial.

No eres consciente de ello – argumentó Sasuke.

¿Y eso era lo que te tenía distraído? – volvió a hacer la misma pregunta de antes, pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata.

Naruto, no me has respondido lo de Itachi – el otro suspiró.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero tendrás que prometerme que a pesar de lo que te diga no te irás de la aldea nunca más – se rindió el rubio.

¿De qué se trata? –

¡Promételo! –

Está bien –

Sasuke, di que lo prometes –

Lo prometo, lo prometo – repitió con enojo.

Cuando le dije que tu hermano que quería traerte de regreso a casa, obviamente me preguntó por qué – no estaba del todo listo para revelar aquello, pero no tenía opción – le dije que… le dije que te extrañaba, que te extrañaba muchísimo y que mi corazón dolía tanto por tu ausencia. Que solo pensaba en traerte de vuelta, a la aldea, conmigo…

Naruto… -

Tu hermano solo sonrió y me dijo que ya lo sabía –

¿Qué sabía qué? –

Que ya sabía que estaba enamorado de ti – confesó – no pude negarlo, porque es verdad, desde niños he estado enamorado de ti Sasuke, y bueno… tu hermano dijo que era muy obvio… y ya sabes, contradecir a Itachi en desventaja de circunstancias no es buena idea, me atrapó y pensé que se enojaría por "perseguir" a su hermanito menor pero en lugar de eso me mostró las fotografías y me habló de tu familia –

¿Estás enamorado de mí? – después de eso ya no había puesto mucha atención a lo que decía el rubio.

¿Me vas a responder si lo de la virginidad era lo que te tenía distraído? – era su turno de responder.

Me alarmé cuando prácticamente dijeron que querían violarte – recapacitó sus palabras – no dijeron exactamente violarte, Kiba dijo que sería interesante pasar una noche contigo, que le excitaba tu cuerpo…

No me des detalles de lo que dijo ese imbécil – pidió Naruto - ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? – preguntó emoción

Algo –

Naruto sacó sus pies del arroyo y se acercó a Sasuke para abrazarlo. Se sentía muy agradecido de que su amigo mostrara preocupación por él, lo hacía sentir valioso. Sabía que en la aldea muchas personas lo querían, lo cuidaban y se preocupaban por él, pero solo quería que el chico del que llevaba años enamorado lo notara, aunque no correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Pensaba que eras muy ingenuo en esos temas, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no – dijo Sasuke que aún estaba en los brazos del otro. En eso Naruto se separó de él.

¿En temas de sexualidad? –

Si –

Desconozco muchas cosas, pero estoy seguro de algo –

¿De qué? –

De mis sentimientos por ti, no espero ni pido ni anhelo que me correspondas – Naruto se sentía más tranquilo con aquella declaración – el amor que siento por ti me ha hecho rechazar a las personas que me han declarado sus sentimientos, pero ha sido por así lo que querido, no podría estar con alguien más amándote a ti –

Se sintió excepcionalmente alucinado cuando Naruto le confesó que lo amaba y el alma le volvió al cuerpo al saber que su rubio amigo no era tan ingenuo. Lo miraba a los ojos y en su mirada notaba ese brillo especial que solo a él le dedicaba, porque ahora que lo pensaba siempre había sido así, Naruto siempre hacía cosas especiales por y para él. Le había dedicado su vida por completo y no se había percatado de ello. Sonrió, su sonrisa era sincera y genuina no era originada por el orgullo o con sarcasmo, él también estaba enamorado de ese rubio cabeza hueca.

También me gustas Naruto – le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos– estaba molesto con Kiba, con Sai, con Gaara y con Shikamaru… no quería que te vieran con deseo, no quería que te tocaran, no quería que te lastimarán.

¿Estabas celoso? –

Totalmente – respondió – me estaba muriendo de celos.

¿Crees que soy atractivo, Sasuke? –

Por supuesto que lo eres Naruto, pero no te das cuenta, despiertas el deseo de cualquiera – tenía aún el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo acariciaba con los pulgares.

¿Tú me deseas? –

Lo que siento por ti va más allá del deseo carnal – explicó – no dudo que hacer el amor contigo podría ser la mejor experiencia de mi vida, pero al terminar quiero dormir a tu lado, abrazarte y pegarte a mi cuerpo para sentir tu calor, besar tu cabello, tu cuello, tus mejillas y tus labios y demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero y que no solo es por tener sexo y ya.

No imaginaba que fueras tan romántico – se sonrojó el blondo.

Solo contigo – Sasuke se decidió y lo beso en los labios.

Sus labios en el pasado ya habían estado unidos, pero ese beso fue fascinante para ambos pues no solo rozaban sus labios, sus lenguas participaron desde el principio enredándose en un vaivén que provocaba una sensación de dicha y placer por todo su cuerpo. Mientras Sasuke estaba sentado en el piso, Naruto permanecía hincado y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Sasuke para acercarse más a él mientras los brazos del azabache se colocaban en su cintura. Que sensación tan confortable era estar con la persona que amas compartieron algo tan íntimo y sensual como un beso.

¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Naruto

No vamos a forzar las cosas Naruto – le dijo sabiendo a lo que se refería – nosotros sabremos cuando será el momento, por lo pronto quiero que todos sepan que eres mío para que ya dejen de imaginarse cosas contigo que nunca van a pasar – enfatizo la palabra "nunca" con dureza.

¿Y tú eres mío? –

Estoy completamente a tu merced, Naruto – dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le regalaba una sonrisa.

Esta es la sonrisa de la cual me enamoré – expresó Naruto – mira – sacó una fotografía y se extendió a Sasuke. La foto era el menor de los Uchiha cuando tenía seis años, estaba de pie con los brazos en forma de jarra con su arco y flechas mientras sonreía orgulloso y feliz.

¿De dónde la sacaste? –

Me la obsequió Itachi –

Itachi… -

Estoy seguro que tu hermano te perdonó todo antes de morir –

Naruto… -

Él también amaba tu sonrisa, Sasuke, nunca dejes de sonreír –

Si estás a mi lado, jamás dejaré de hacerlo –

**FIN.**

Sin duda, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos.


End file.
